film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Eighth Grade
Eighth Grade is a 2018 film starring Elsie Fisher, Josh Hamilton, Emily Robinson, Jake Ryan and Fred Hechinger, directed and written by Bo Burnham and produced by Eli Bush, Scott Rudin, Christopher Storer and Lila Yacoub. Plot Kayla Day is an eighth grade student finishing her final week at Miles Grove Middle School, a public school in the state of New York. She posts motivational videos on YouTube about confidence and self-image that get little to no views. Shy and struggling to make friends at school, she is voted "Most Quiet" by her classmates. Meanwhile, Mark, her single father, struggles to connect with her and break her reliance on social media. She is invited to a pool party hosted by her classmate, Kennedy, who has done so only after being forced by her mother. At the party, Kayla has an anxiety attack in the bathroom but eventually goes outside to swim, where she meets Gabe, Kennedy's eccentric cousin. After trying to leave the party, Kayla has an awkward encounter with her crush, Aiden, who suggests that she rejoin the group. She overcomes her fear and volunteers to sing karaoke. Hearing that Aiden broke up with his last girlfriend because she refused to send him nude photos, Kayla mentions to him in passing that she has a dirty photos folder on her phone, a fabricated story that piques his interest. He asks if she gives blowjobs, and she says yes, unsure of what to say. She later looks up oral-sex instructions online and is disgusted. Kayla attends a high school shadow program, where she meets Olivia, a friendly twelfth grader who shows her around the high school. Olivia gives Kayla her number, and she later invites Kayla to visit the mall with some of her friends. They have a good time, though Kayla spots her father spying from afar and, embarrassed, tells him to leave. Olivia's friend Riley gives Kayla a ride home late at night. He initiates an awkward game of truth or dare where he asks about her sexual experience, takes off his shirt, and asks her to remove hers. She refuses, and he backs off, angrily claiming he was just trying to help her gain some experience. Kayla breaks down at home and is comforted by her father. She makes a video announcing that she intends to stop making videos, as she is not the person she pretends to be and feels unfit to give advice. Kayla then opens a time capsule she created for herself in sixth grade. She watches a video she made where her past self asks questions about her current friends and love life. She asks her dad to help her burn the time capsule and asks if she makes him sad. He says that she fills him with pride and he could never be sad about her, and she hugs him tightly. At graduation, Kayla rebukes Kennedy for ignoring her thank-you letter and acting indifferent towards her despite Kayla's attempts to be nice. She later has dinner at Gabe's house and they enjoy their time together. Kayla makes a new time capsule which she and her father bury in the backyard; she leaves a video message for her high school self encouraging her to persevere through tough times. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:July 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:American films